You Jump, I Jump
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: What happens when Lily can't take it anymore, will the most unlikely of people be able to pull her back?  Dark Content, consider yourself warned, nothing too extreme but some people might have a problem with it.


James watched as she ran from the classroom again. The last bell rang for the day and everyone was headed to their common rooms before dinner. James watched as Lily gathered her things and was the first out of the class. All day the once fiery red head looked on the verge of tears. Throughout the year Lily had becoming less quiet and spent her time in the corners of a room. She didn't raise her hand in class anymore and judging by her latest score on the homework she was failing her classes now.

On his way to dinner twenty minutes later, James craned his neck in search for Lily, but to no avail. The great hall was packed with students as usual. His friends, the Muraders, were already sitting down at the Gryffindor table. James walked past them with determination as he stopped infront of Mary Mcdonald and Alice Longbottom.

"Where's Lily?" He asked them, interrupting their conversation.

"Why would we know? We haven't spoken to her in months and don't want." Mary told him in a harsh tone.

"What? Why?"

"We had a fight, Lily was being a bitch and so we stopped talking to her." Mary explained.

Without wasting anymore time James turned on his heels and walked out into the great hall. While climbing the stairs he pulled out a piece of parchment and muttered a few words under his breath. Immediately words and outlines appeared on the page eventually displaying an entire map of Hogwarts. For a split second James smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he and his friends had finished the map, but as quickly as it came it was gone again as he found the person he was looking for. He stuffed the map in his pocket and began to full out sprint.

As soon as Lily had left class she headed to the Astronomy tower. Tears where flowling freely once she was out of sight from the public eye. Her life had fallen to pieces in the past year and she had finally reached the end of her rope and she wasn't sure if she could hold on any longer.

Her mom died right after she had returned to school. Then she lost her bestfriends, for reasons she still didn't understand. Then as if life couldn't get any worse two weeks ago her dad was killed by a group of death eaters. Now if her sister didn't hate her before, she did now considering the fact that apparently it was Lily's fault that their parents were dead.

But worst of all, the one person she could always count on, no matter how much she thought she wanted to kill him, had stopped caring. James Potter, he was an insufferable, arrogant, small minded, pig-headed, ass and he used to annoy the hell out of her. But he was always there, he was her one constant throughout all her years at Hogwarts. Yet, at the start of the year, he didn't compliment her constantly, he hadn't asked her out in almost a year and they hadn't fought at all.

Lily knew that it wasn't right, but when she was arguing with James, she felt better at the end. She got it all off her chest so she could then move on. Now that he didn't care, she felt just so empty. The Astronomy Castle had the best view in the world and was the highest point of the castle.

This is it, Lily thought. Lily stretched her arms out on the ledge and hoisted herself on the edge. She looked down on the ground. It was a long drop and it would probably end messy, but it had to be this way. Lily had always been afraid of flying, because she had always been afraid to fall. Maybe that's why she never gave James a chance, if he didn't catch her, she would fall. So why not face her fears, even if it truly is the last thing she would ever do.

"I love you James," Lily spoke aloud, she didn't scream it, nor did she whisper it. No one would hear her, at least she didn't think anyone could, that was until a voice spoke from behind her.

"Then why are you going to do this to me?" That voice was too familiar for her not to recongnize.

"Why are you here James?" She asked without turning around.

"I'm worried about you, and apparently, rightly so." He said, his voice moving closer.

"You don't care anymore," She whispered.

"Now, what gave you that impression."

"No one cares, my parents are dead, my sister hates me, and you gave up."

"So that gives you a reason to kill yourself."

"I have no reason to live" she told him. She knew how this worked; he would get her down, help her for a few weeks and then leave her again. Everyone always left her.

It wasn't until his arms circled around her waist that she realized he was on the ledge with her. "I'm not letting you do this." He whispered.

"Let me go." She told him, not daring to push him off her; otherwise he would go right off the side of the tower.

"You jump, I jump." He said firmly.

"Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes, "Why would you kill yourself over me?"

"Because if you jump, I have nothing to live for."

"You don't mean that." She said still not looking at him.

"I have loved you for almost seven years."

"You-you love me?" she asked, it couldn't be true.

"Always."

Lily turned in his arms to finally face him. She could see it in his eye. The truth, loud and clear, he loved her. She grabbed him around the waist and cried into his shirt. He murmured soothing words into her hair.

"Lily?" He called for her attention. "What's it gonna be, are we jumping?"

She smiled sadly, and shook her head. James jumped off the ledge and onto the floor of the astronomy tower. He then stretched out his arms and grabbed Lily by the waist, helping her to the ground. For a minute his hands rested on her waist before he cupped her face and kissed her.

"Don't you ever even think about jumping again," he whispered into her hair. She felt her hair and neck dampen as James' tears slowly fell.

Lily cradled his head and realized just how much she had scared and hurt him. She made a vow right then that she would never hurt him again, because while the rest of the world walked out on her, he came running in.

"Never," she told him as she too began to cry again.

The rest of the night was filled with tears and gentle kisses. They headed back to Gryffindor Tower together, even though it was close to eleven the common room would still be packed with students, talking and working. Lily held tighter to James' hand as he spoke the password and the portrait swung open. No one had noticed their arrival yet but it was only a matter of seconds. James squezzed her hand in reasurence and his earlier words ran through her head.

_You jump I jump._

From now on, that's the way it would always be.

"I love you" she told him before she lead the way through the portrait hole and went to sit with James' friends.

Hello my lovely readers,

I wanted to put this one shot up to see what people thought. I think that if enough people like it I could deffinatley make it longer, maybe explain how Lily's mom died and what her fight with her friends was about. Even add more James and the Mauraders because I love them. So if you like it tell me because I love to make readers happy.  
>If you hate it, let me know why, because honestly, I love writing and I would love to know how to get better. If you hate me, well, I don't really care. I take crytisism well and I'm use to having people having a problem, so just let me know.<p>

Love,

The Story Writer


End file.
